How Not to Write Fanfiction
by SunMoonSeaSky
Summary: And then... a package full of books fell into the dining pavilion. As Hephaestus read the cover, all the gods groaned. "Not again!" What is wrong with the world of fanfiction? Educational one-shots starring the gods.
1. Repetition: Good poem, bad story

**Using the Same Plot as Dozens Before You**

Disclaimer: I totally own everything. Just like I am definitely a rock in Yellowstone Park (Which I so own!) If you didn't see the sarcasm, I'm afraid you need to see a doctor. I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>One fine day, on the twenty-first of May, Little Red Riding Hood was on her way to Outer Mongolia. As she was walking past a large blueberry bush, a bald eagle flew out from behind the bush.<p>

The bald eagle spread his majestic wings and flew up to the heavens, or in this case, Mount Olympus. He perched on the throne of Zeus, to await his master's return.

Now the reason Zeus' throne was empty was because he, along with the eleven other Olympian Gods, was currently breakfasting in the dining hall. . In fact, Zeus was about to take a bite out of a lovely red strawberry when a large package fell from the sky. Or, well, from higher in the sky.

The brown paper package, tied up with strings, fell right into the bacon. All conversation between the gods paused, as they turned to stare at the bacon-ruining package.

There was complete silence for a moment, but then-

"What is that?" asked Apollo to the room at large.

"Obviously", replied Athena, "it is a package."

"Yes!" Hermes shouted, "I deduced that one for myself! Now I can be the new God of Wisdom! Hermes, God of Travelers, Merchants, Thieves and Wisdom. Has a nice ring to it."

There was silence for just a moment after this proclamation.

"Cue awkward silence." came from the one and only Apollo. "Well, let's open it."

Hermes and Apollo dived at the thing simultaneously, knocking their heads together and falling into the remaining food, thrashing like eels and yelling at the top of their lungs. While the Gods ruined the rest of breakfast, Hephaestus calmly walked to the package, picked it up and returned to his seat.

He ripped the brown paper off, revealing a set of books. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians." He read. As one, the gods present groaned. Shouts of "Not again!" and "Are you kidding me?" came from the group, minus Apollo and Hermes, who had just managed to get up from the table and hadn't heard Hephaestus.

Zeus stood up at the head of the table and called for silence. Once he had the full attention of all present, he began: "This in the fifth time this month we have had this particular package arrive and I know we are all tired of it. And so, I will be sending out a search party to look for the culprit that has been sending up the same books for years now. Any volunteers?"

Athena looked pensive. "I think the best group would consist of myself, for my wisdom, Hermes, for his talent in stalking undetected, and Artemis, for the hunting skills.

"Yes I believe that will be satisfactory, if Hermes and Artemis agree?"

The gods in question nodded their agreement.

"So it is decided." The King of Gods proclaimed. "You shall set out in two hours and are not to return until the culprit is found."

With that, the Gods filed out of the dining hall and off to their separate duties.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Athena, Hermes and Artemis gathered in the entrance hall of The Palace. They had decided to start at the White House and expand their search from there. Hermes would search the internet and computers, Artemis would hunt down specific individuals that were central to the demigods and mortals and question them, and Athena would use her wisdom to connect the pieces of the puzzle together and discover the solution.<p>

Artemis started with President Obama. She questioned him on anything to do with time travel and futuristic book, but the poor son of Athena knew no more that the Goddess. Then she decided to ask Bill Gates, but to the same end. After questioning several more important politicians and heads of company, she returned to the White House, fairly discouraged, to meet up with her fellow Gods.

Hermes had slightly more luck, but nothing definite. He had searched many central social networks looking for something that would relate to time traveling books, and had found references to something called FanFiction, but dismissed it as unimportant after the arrival of the chocolate fountain at a nearby party.

Athena had been searching popular books and newspapers for clues as to what could be causing the futuristic books to appear so often, and had finally found something. Apparently there was a site where fans wrote stories about Percy Jackson and the Olympians in which books came back to the past and the Gods read them. She couldn't find the name of the site, but hoped one of the others had some luck.

When all three of them had gotten back to the White House and Hermes had been dragged away from the party, they reported their findings; Athena immediately made the connection between this FanFiction site and the stories written by fans. Looks like they had found their culprit, but what Athena didn't understand was how stories written by mortals could affect them.

The trio returned to Olympus to discuss with the others the problem at hand.

* * *

><p>Zeus was sitting on his throne waiting for his search party to return when his bald eagle, Fufu came back from his routine sweep of the area with news. He reported increased activity in Central Park with a peculiar portal at its center. He had gone in for a closer look and had seen a mortal dressed in pink standing by the portal and pulling out pages of a book.<p>

This particular piece of information confused Zeus, because the world had recently been saved, and every time that happened, it usually scared off the bad guys for at least one Happily Ever After, but here was someone, obviously up to no good, not half a Happily Ever After later!

He was interrupted in his thought by the arrival of Athena, Hermes and Artemis.

"Do you have news?" He asked in a tone that said quite clearly 'If you don't you're in trouble.'

"Yes, Lord Zeus. We believe it is the fault of a mortal internet site called 'FanFiction' on which mortals write stories about us reading books from the future. We don't know how these stories are transferred to reality, but I'm sure they are."

"FanFiction, you say? Yes I believe you are correct. Fufu has told me of a portal in Central Park where a mortal is pulling what could very well be these stories from it."

"I will go to see." Decided Athena.

* * *

><p>Athena went down to central park and transformed into an owl, flying over the area in search of the portal Zeus spoke of. When she finally saw a disturbance in space-time at the center of the park, she headed over, but saw no sign of anyone pulling stories from it.<p>

The Goddess landed next to the portal and wondered what exactly it was, but couldn't think of any use one would have for a random portal. She deduced that she wouldn't find out by standing here, so she stepped into space.

At first, Athena couldn't tell where she was, but as her eyes adjusted, she could make out bright flashes all around her pictures and words floated past at the speed of light, headed down the dark tunnel.

She walked a ways down the passageway, but after five minutes nothing had changed. She had passed several turn-offs leading to other tunnels, but the basic structure didn't change.

When the Goddess tried to flash away, she found she couldn't. The only thing she could do was keep walking.

She deduced that she must be somehow inside the internet, because the pages and words that flashed by were definitely internet sites. Well, now she knew how the stories were getting turned into reality. It must involve a special branch of magic she hadn't heard of, because Athena didn't recognize this spell.

After she had long since gotten tired of this Internet-Tunnel, she suddenly walked straight into someone. She couldn't see who it was, but was pleased there was someone real there, so she didn't really care.

"So this is my internet." Said the voice. "I didn't know it was so dark. It's gone over to the dark side! Noooooo!"

After this, there was no doubt who the voice belonged to.

"Hermes!" Exclaimed Athena. "What are you doing here?"

"Zeus sent me after you had been gone a week. Where have you been, by the way?"

"A week? I've only been here about an hour. Ah yes, of course. Time must travel faster here than in the real world. Do you know how to get out?"

"Not really. I guess we should just go back to the portal." Replied Hermes.

"The portal! How could I not have thought of that? I guess you really should be the God of Wisdom, Hermes."

Together the God and Goddess returned to the portal and flashed to Olympus. They reported to Zeus that the stories came true because someone took them from the internet and released them into reality. The King of Gods then hired Hecate, Goddess of Magic, to close the portal and stop the endless reading. He then, with Athena's recommendation, named Hermes alternate God of Wisdom.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Outer Mongolia:<p>

Little Red Riding Hood was laughing her pants off at the God's attempts to find the reason they were reading books about demigods all the time. She quickly closed the Iris Message, lest they track her with it and continued on her way to wreak havoc in other book worlds, along with her pet eagle, Fufu.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading! Mainly the point of this is to illustrate just how many people use the same plot: Chracters or Gods read The Percy Jackson books. This is not always bad, for example 'The Future in the Past: Battle of the Labyrinth' by Starlight Silvernight is very well done, I recommend it. But if you write almost exactly the same story as everyone else and don't even do it very well, that is just wasting valuable space on the web.<strong>

**If you want to write this type of story, I recommend you do something creative at least. For example, have the characters read a different book, or even a fanfic! Change some characters personalities a bit. Add an original plot into the story, but do it well.**

**I'm sorry if I killed anyone with my ridiculous writing style, but I wanted to write this story. If it did any good at all, it has fulfilled its purpose. Review!**


	2. Have You Been to Grade School?

Have You Been to Grade School?

_To the last I grapple with thee.  
>From Hell's heart, I stab thee.<em>_  
>For hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee.<em>  
><em>And still, I don't own Percy Jackson.<em>

once upon a time, in a land far, far away… wait! sorry, wrong story. LOLZ0

hermes was bored Dare it is written in black an white.1

Again Hermes was BORED. Hed noting to do sense that anoiing excuse for a child2 took over his job. At fist he thought hed enjoyit! no responsibilities, no sqedule, no job. He could just lye around all day doin W/E he wanted.

Of course, dis plan had asumed he wuld have some1 to be free with. No 1 else was free. Day all had jobs. Zues had his royal deities to atend to, like yeling at people & throwing tantrus when day no do what he wanted. atena had to all da time give out advice and avoid Grand Scale Olympus Failure Enen apolo had 2 drive da chariot round da woorld.

And so, Herms was left all alon, with only his ruber dook to keep he Co.

Dan, he got an idea. A wonderful, awful idea! He would go c da partay Ponies!

With this thot in mind, he started to get redi. He painted hisself green, went to da pet store (and receeved a much stern/woried look from da owner upon dripping gren paint on shes rug), bot a dog, and retured. He was just about to ty his newly bot dog to a sleigh when he remembered a crucil ingredent! Antlers!

Well, dare was only 1 person that could get him antlers. Artemis!

Hermes was just contempalatin calling her when she flashd in his door, carrying Zeus's favorite eagle, Fufu.

"She was geting sick, flying around da wold like that. zus really should took better care of his animl." Artemis said.3

"Wonderful! You're just da person I wanted to c!" said Hermes, all too pleased at not having to go out searching for da goddess

"Oh?" she said4, "And why, MAy I ask, wood u want to c me?"

"Er, well, u c…" He began not really knowing how to put it, "I, er, wanted to c if u might possibly lend me some amtlers"

Upon hearing this, Artemis gave Hermes a very strang loook inded. Why on earth could he need a pear of antlers? When she voiced this qeustion, he responded with an overly entosiastic "To go c da party Ponies!"

Da mere thought of Hermes mixing with da Party Ponies made da goddess shudder (End of da World by Water Balloon)5, so she absolutely declined him da antlers and left Olimpos to rejoin her hunters and posibly not be forced to take part in da newly brewing plan for global destruction

Once rtemis had left hermes decided he would have to make antlers, because it just wouldn't be rite to show up at a partay onies Party without dem. He put Fufu in da built-in bird hospital next to zeus thrown, and set about mixing _papier_-_mâché_ He had gotten all da way to worrying about da mold when he remembered he was a god. Dan he just made a good size pair of antlers appears out of thin air. Now he just had to find that dog.

As it turned out, da dog, which he had re-named _Mr. and Mrs. Bullytwinkle,_aname hed cn on a letter that he had delivered earlier that week, was not hard to find. He was hiding under da dog food. Once he found da dog, hermes proceeded to tie a big horn to da top of his head. "And now" grinned da Grinch, er, I mean Hermes, of course6, "I know just what to do. I'll go crash a party!"

So Hermes attached his new reindeer/dog to a sleigh and flashed to Bullfrog, North Dakota. Dare, he found da huge cave entrance labeled secret Head quarters of de partay Ponies" in flashing neon lights. He took a deep breath and, knowing full well he was in for an interesting time, let da breath out againHe took what reassurance he could from da familiar sign stating da rules:

RULES  
>1. All visitors must be dressed as Da Grinch.<br>2. No frowning.  
>3. Must not be sober.<br>4. Must cause mayhem.  
>412.If possible, bring plunger or boxing glove.  
>5. Pay no attention to rules otter then these<p>

an stepped in

0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0

Okay, do you call that a story? Didn't think so.

I could talk to you all day about how horrible this chapter is written, but first I would like to introduce my Beta, Fayecee623! *Crowd cheers* *crowd chants "Fayecee! Fayecee! Fayecee!"* Thank you so much Fayecee623! Without you, this story would probably have gone nowhere. Everyone remember to send a thank you note to Fayecee.

And now, back to the chapter.

For starters, spelling. Sqedule, anoiing, dis, da, hed, der, amtlers, ect. are NOT spelled that way. Schedule, annoying, this, he'd, their or there, and antlers are the correct ways to spell those words. And these are only a few of a vast amount of spelling mistakes. Common mistakes are: Confusing their (possessive pronoun), there (preposition) and they're (they are); accept (receive with approval) or except (excluding); except or expect (await); throne or thrown; your (possessive pronoun) or you're (you are; rite (ritual), write (to form letters or words on a surface, such as paper) or right (correct, or a direction), wear (to have on one's person) or where (location).

Second on the list, capitalization. You always capitalize nouns, the first word in a sentence and all the words in a title, with the exception of a, an, the, of, etc. All proper nouns are capitalized. That means Hermes, Athena, Artemis, Bob, The Pentagon, English, Prussia, Google, and How Not to Write Fanfiction should be capitalized.

Footnotes:

0: Text Speak- Don't use it. That means write "laugh" instead of LOL and "amazed" instead of OMG. This is supposed to be a story, not a message to your friends.

1: Unnecessary Sentence- This sentence doesn't have a use. Nor does it contribute anything to the story. Omit it.

2: Here is just says "that annoying excuse for a child" and doesn't explain. What child? Is there a story behind this? It's best to avoid these, unless you put it there for a specific reason.

3: Um… that was a bit random. Where did that come from?

4: That's the third time 'said' was used to describe a person's actions! Vary it. For example, use said, asked, replied, questioned, interrogated, exclaimed, stated, announced among others.

5: Again, no explanation. You must explain most things that aren't obvious. What is obvious to you may not be so clear to your readers.

6: This is supposed to be in 3rd person. Don't use 'I'.

I am ashamed to admit that a lot of these pointers are things Fayecee had to point out to me. So, thanks again!

Remember people: grammar and spelling. Most of you have gone to grade school. There is a reason for classes, you know; in them, you learn how to read and write.

Thanks for reading! Review!


	3. Phew! Much Better

Have You Been to Grade School?

_Have you ever seen the lion that roars at the beginning of movies? Well, I took a Lion-English dictionary and what he is really saying is: "Thoughtkid not own PJatO."_

_A/N: One might want to be familiar with 'The Grinch' before reading this story._

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away… Wait! Sorry, wrong story.

Hermes was bored. He had nothing to do since that annoying excuse for a child took over his job. Yes, the child. That horrible little hero that went and saved the world to be made a god. Bob Roberts. Oh well, murdering Bob would have to wait.

At first he thought he'd enjoy it. No responsibilities, no schedule, no job. He could just lie around all day doing whatever he wanted.

Of course, this plan had assumed he would have someone to hang out with. No one else was free. They all had jobs. Zeus had his royal duties to attend to, like yelling at people and throwing tantrums when they didn't do what he wanted. Athena had to constantly give out advice and avoid a 'Grand Scale Olympus Failure'. Even Apollo had to drive his sun chariot around the world.

And so, Hermes was left all alone, with only his rubber ducky to keep him company.

Suddenly, he got an idea. A wonderful, awful idea! He would go see the Party Ponies!

With this thought in mind, he started to get ready. He painted himself green, went to the pet store (and received a very stern/concerned look from the owner after dripping green paint on her rug), bought a dog, and returned. He was just about to tie his newly bought dog to a sleigh, when he remembered a crucial ingredient: antlers!

Well, there was only one person that could get him antlers. Artemis.

Hermes was just contemplating calling her when said goddess appeared in his doorway, carrying Zeus' favorite eagle, Fufu.

In response to Hermes questioning look, Artemis said "She was getting sick, flying around the world like that. Zeus really should take better care of his animals."

"Wonderful! You're just the person I wanted to see!" exclaimed Hermes, all too pleased at not having to go out and search for the goddess.

"Oh?" she asked, looking a bit intrigued, "And why, may I ask, would you want to see me?"

"Er, well, you see…" he began, not really knowing how to put it, "I, um, wanted to see if you might possibly lend me some antlers."

Upon hearing this, Artemis gave Hermes a very strange look. Why on earth would he need a pair of antlers? When she voiced this question, he responded with an overly enthusiastic, "To go see the Party Ponies!"

The mere thought of Hermes mixing with the Party Ponies made the goddess shudder as the plan dubbed 'The End of the World by Giant Water Balloon' came to mind, so she quickly declined him the antlers. Then, Artemis left Olympus to rejoin her hunters and hopefully not be forced to take part in the newly brewing plan for global destruction.

Once Artemis had left, Hermes decided he would have to make antlers, because it just wouldn't be right to show up at a Party Ponies Party without them. He put Fufu in the built-in bird hospital next to Zeus' throne, and set about mixing papier-mâché. He had gotten all the way to worrying about the mold when he remembered he was a god, and could make antlers materialize by will. Then he made a good size pair of antlers materialize out of thin air. Now he just had to find that dog.

As it turned out, the dog, which he had named _Mrs. Bullytwinkle,_a name he'd seen on a letter that he had delivered earlier that week, was not hard to find. He was hiding under the dog food. Once he found Mrs. Bullywinkle, Hermes proceeded to tie a big horn to the top of her head.

"And now", grinned the Grinch, er, Hermes,"It's time to crash a party!"

So Hermes attached his new reindeer/dog to the sleigh and flashed to Bullfrog, North Dakota. There, he found the huge cave entrance labeled "Secret Head Quarters of the Party Ponies" in flashing neon lights. He took a deep breath and, knowing full well he was in for an interesting time, let the breath out again. He took what reassurance he could from the familiar outside the door:

**RULES  
>1. All visitors must be dressed as The Grinch.<br>2. No frowning.  
>3. Must not be sober.<br>4. Must cause mayhem.  
>4.5<strong>** Bring plunger or boxing glove, if possible.  
>5. Pay no attention to rules other than these.<strong>

…and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Before I talk about the chapter, a big round of applause for my wonderful beta, without whom this chapter would not have come to be as we know it. Thank You so much Fayecee623!<p>

And here you have it: the corrected version of the previous chapter. Notice the difference? Same content, but isn't it easier to read? And notice: I am not the world's greatest speller. I get many words wrong. But really, even I get more right than some of the writers on here. Any word I got wrong: Spell Check. There are tons of them. Even Microsoft Word has one. So does Fanfiction. If you don't want to bother with writing correctly, why are you on this site?

Most people writing Fanfiction have at least been to Elementary School, you know. Classes aren't just for show. They teach you things like how to write with good spelling and grammar. Really people, I've seen kindergarteners write better than some of these stories. Make no mistake, there are many very well written stories on this site, but to those that are in dire need of a writing instructor, learn to write!

For full lesson on grammar and spelling, see last chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it a bit more this time through. If it has made a point, it has done well.

Review! I will love you forever and ever!

P.S. I don't own The Grinch.


	4. Look At Me! I'm Perfect!

Scarlet's POV

Oh my gods! I'm so excited! In just a few minutes I'm going to be crowned Queen of Olympus! Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself.

My name is Scarlet Ruby Alexandra and I'm a demigod daughter of Zeus, recently named Goddess of Cuteness, Rainbows and Pink Fluffy Ponies for completing my quest to save the world from eminent destruction. Soon after I was made a goddess, my father noticed how well I was doing my job (I am in charge of brightening the lives of teenage girls by creating rainbows and beauty and fluffy puppy dogs, just in case you haven't heard of me) and decided to make me an Olympian.

I got to choose which god I wanted to replace, and I chose Dionysus, because he is always so grumpy and it lessens my power to just be in the same room as him.

I had been an Olympian for a few weeks when it was time for the Winter Solstice, and during this annual meeting of the gods, I proposed a change in the King and Queen of Olympus. We had a vote and Apollo and I won! Now it's New Year's Eve, a powerful day for change, and I'm about to begin my duties as Queen.

When I become Queen, I'll be married to Apollo through the magic that marks me as successor to the throne, but I see this as an added bonus. Not only do I get to be Ruler of Olympus, I also get a smoking hot husband!

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

The gods were gathered in the throne room, most already sitting in their gigantic seats while Scarlet and Apollo paraded down the aisle. When they had reached the end, Zeus and Hera greeted them with expressions of sadness intermixed with acceptance upon their faces.

"I name thee Scarlet, Queen of Olympus, Goddess of all things Cute and Girly. May your reign be prosperous and filled with fluff."

"I name thee Apollo, King of Olympus, God of the Sun, of Music, Healing and Archery. May your reign be fruitful and your light shine upon us all."

The previous Lord and Lady placed jeweled crowns on the heads of their successors while all the gods present in the room bowed before them. The King and Queen of Olympus smiled and waved.

* * *

><p><span>Scarlet's POV<span>

When the crown was placed on my head, I felt myself change to become more beautiful than Aphrodite, as wise as Athena, stronger than Ares. I could feel all the power in the world filling me and giving me knowledge I didn't even know I lacked. I felt more connected with the mortals below on Earth than ever before. I was a Queen now.

First things first, I commanded Ares and Poseidon to build me a palace made completely of gold and silver with whole rooms crafted from diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires. It would have enormous gardens with fantastic displays of flowers and gems arranged in patterns throughout the grounds.

Said gods set off, and that was when I truly felt the power I had. I could say anything and it would be done. Well, I am a brave and noble person (I had, after all, saved the world, if you didn't know), so I would make Earth a better place to live. To become Ruler of the whole world, I would have to reveal myself to the mortals. Apollo, being himself, decided he'd really rather goof off with his friends than rule Olympus, so he would leave all deciding up to me. I liked that idea a lot; this way, I wouldn't have to worry about him saying something and jeopardizing my mission.

I set up a meeting with all the current leaders of the countries of the world and explained to them that I wanted to help the world. They all immediately accepted my plan because I am amazingly charismatic and convincing. It's in my job description.

The revelation of Olympus took place a few weeks later and everyone took it amazingly well. There were a few people that didn't believe me, but a few miracles were enough to convince the entire population of Earth. I also convinced the entire world to worship the Greek gods, so we can give them the attention they need. Now we're all more powerful than ever before.

Being the goddess of cuteness, I started to revolutionize the planet by creating giant teddy bears and lollipops and giving them to every girl and boy on the planet. Then, I cured all diseases and discovered that if everyone ate my fabulous lollipops, no one would get cancer.

Next, I decided to open millions of candy shops and give everyone lucky charms that make people never get fat.

I got rid of government and countries and established myself as public global ruler, to get rid of all the wars and criminal activity.

After just a few months as Queen, I had completely remodeled the world. The entire world was peaceful, and there hadn't been a single murder since I had taken over. No one was unhappy or depressed and everyone lived wonderful, happy lives forever and ever in pretty little houses made of gumdrops.

The End

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading! Here I present a lovely example of why you can't make your character a Mary-Sue. It just sounds ridiculous. I mean, come on, no one can really be that perfect and completely fix all the problems in the world within a few months. Originally I had it in a few days, but my wonderful Beta Fayecee623 pointed out that not even a Mary-Sue goddess could do that. <strong>Thank You so much Fayecee!<strong>

I was even laughing at how ridiculous this was as I was writing it. Goddess of cuteness, rainbows and fluffy pink ponies? May your reign be prosperous and filled with fluff? Pretty little houses made of gumdrops? Cancer curing lollypops?

Okay, so if you didn't notice just how stupid this sounds as you were reading, I'll explain why you shouldn't write Mary-Sues:

1. You can't have a good plot. If your character is perfect and can do no wrong, there will ever be any problems that must be solved and the entire story is pointless and dull.

2. If your character is too perfect or pretty, it's just annoying. To have a really good story, you have to have at least semi-realistic characters. No one wants a perfect hero. It just makes everything boring.

3. No one will read it. If you start your story by saying that your character is perfect, anybody looking for a good story will just leave, unless they are inordinately patient or looking for a story to flame.

Fayecee623: One thing I'd like to add is Mary Sues can also come in the form of Gary Stus, which is like a male version of a Mary Sue. Mary Sue-ness isn't limited to one gender. Also, it's possible to turn canon characters (like Percy) into Mary Sues by getting rid of flaws. Most reviewers will tell you if that happens, though.

Me again: On a different note, you could also say this story has too many changes in Point of View. It's generally a good idea to just have one or two, or at least make it worthwhile to change views by writing it for a good reason. You might also try writing a chapter in one POV and the next in another.

So there you have it. Scarlet will now be dunked in a pool of problems so that she may be contaminated and become more life-like. R&R!


	5. AN Sorry! Plz Read!

Well, no, it's not really an Author's Note. Actually, I guess it kind of is, but all my chapters are kind of A/Ns, except the first one. But don't you just hate when a story suddenly has an A/N where a chapter should be? Or, even worse, when you really love a story and you're super excited about the newest chapter, so you click on the link in your email without looking at the title. Your computer finally finishes loading… only to find no new chapter, no new story, and all your hopes are dashed. In its place, just a lousy Author's Note.

This is a very sad truth in the world of Fanfiction. I can't even tell you how many stories this has happened to. But the worst scenario of all, I think, is when you're reading a really good story that is marked as "Complete" and you get to the last chapter, wondering how it could possibly end in the middle of such an important part, and are faced with a long A/N explaining how the Author "just doesn't feel the inspiration" or "is too busy" to continue the story.

I can't actually say that this is a horrible thing that should be avoided at all costs (though it should), because sometimes real life does get in the way and whether we like it or not, we won't get anywhere by reading Fanfiction all day. So, conclusions: Please don't write A/Ns as chapters. Or, if you really must, delete them when you post a new chapter so that future readers won't be interrupted by non-story.

Unfortunately, there isn't really a clear "right" or "wrong" in this one, because although we can all agree that A/Ns as chapters are annoying, no one really knows what to do about it except just leave all the readers wondering what happened to make the Author disappear off the face of the Earth.

So now that you've read an entire chapter with no story, I think you can agree that A/Ns are annoying. And, to emphasize my point, I won't add a story onto this, like I was originally planning.

IDEA! This can be two lessons at once! Don't say things like "Please review! I won't update until I get ten reviews! Please! I worked really really hard on this and will hate you if you don't review!"

It doesn't work. I have noticed that Authors who write " Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all the stunning reviews I got, I was totally not expecting that many!" always get many more reviews after writing it than those that threaten for reviews.

Thanks so much for reading this whole freaking thing (if you did) and I hope you agree with me!


End file.
